Emya Kolliohart
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = January 15 | age = Unknown (Appears mid-20s) | gender = Female | height = 134.62cm (4'5") | weight = 45.36 (100lb) | eyes = Purple | hair = Blue | blood type = N/A | affiliation = N/A | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = N/A | previous occupation = Número 48 in Aizen's Arrancar Army | team =Zanken Javan Anarquía | previous team = | partner = N/A | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Unknown | education = | resurrección = Nieblas Curativas | english voice = Laura Bailey | japanese voice = Houko Kuwashima }} Emya Koliohart is the 48th (Cuarenta Octavo) Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army where she served primarily as a doctor to the other Números and even the Espada. Appearance Emya is a stunted female, with her maximum height totalling in at four feet, five inches. Her hair is a dark shade of blue and only comes down to about neck length - her hair is styled very basically simply covering the dies of her head. Her eyes are a light shade of purple, which glow faintly when light is shone on them, and her skin is pretty pale thanks to many days spent indoors reading on many different things. Emya's Hollow mask-remnants sit on her forehead like some sort of broken tiara. The remnants cross over her entire forehead but only swing around to the left side of her head. At the center point of the remnant sits a small needle-like point which comes all the way down to the bridge of her nose. Emya's Hollow Hole is located on her neck and is quite small compared to most Hollow Holes due to the fact that if it was the normal sized Hollow Hole then her head would be separated from her body. Emya is petite and her body is quite slender in appearance, but this is only a misleading point to her actually being quite physically strong. Her Arrancar uniform isn't the biggest thing from the norm but it does have it's differences. Her Arrancar jacket is low cut at the stomach area but it does not reveal any skin as she has a black undershirt to cover her stomach. The undershirt she is wearing doesn't have any sleeves but this is pretty insignificant as it's rare for her to take off the jacket. Emya also wears a pair of white gloves (that have been made out of a unique material that somehow stops any form of bacteria or germ from attaching to it, keeping them clean all the time) with a single black line down the center of the gloves that diverges at the knuckles - to cover the top part of the index and middle fingers. The sash she wears around her waist is a simple one, being dyed in a deep shade of purple with what looks like beads embedded in the tips which hang down from her waist. Her hakama is basically the same as the normal Arrancar uniform except that it is cut short at the bottom and the sides are a bit cut open so that Emya can have a better freedom of movement - although hakama's aren't known for being restrictive. Despite the common fashion with female Arrancar wearing high heeled boots, Emya's boots are the normal styled Arrancar boots with no heels - which suit Emya just fine even if she does wish she was a bit taller. Emya can commonly be found with her hands behind her back (A habit gained from fixing the position of her ever-slipping Zanpakutō) and in an upright stance, which if nothing else makes her look orderly. Most of the time however, one can find Emya locked away in her own little world - with her head in a book as she deciphers medical knowledge of the Living World and the Gotei 13's 4th Division (which is rare and by chance as the 4th Division aren't exactly willing to share there techniques with the enemy). Personality In short Emya is a bookworm. She will jump at the chance to read any kind of book on the science of medicine in hopes of learning new things about her practice - this eventually extended to her requesting that if any of the other Arrancar ran into members of the Gotei 13's 4th Squad that they try to retrieve any items that could be studied for medical use - so far most Arrancars haven't been compliant of course. Normally Emya can be seen as anything but the norm of the Arrancar, she is usually smiling and humming little tunes to herself (Be they from the Living World or made up tunes), she is very polite and regards the other Arrancars with utmost care - almost as if they are a big family (Which is probably frowned upon behind her back too) and she does her best to ensure that they will always be fighting fit - as it does seem to be the most they care about. History In what remains known of Emya's life as a Human, she was a student learning to become a doctor. She died before ever becoming a doctor though but the cause remains lost in the culmination of Hollows that made up the Gillian she eventually became. In her life as a Hollow everything was frantic - most of all on her own body, she was never suited for fighting and wasn't very good at it - even as a Hollow. She was eventually beaten within an inch of her existence and then swallowed up by another Hollow which eventually culminated in the creation of a Gillian. Somehow Emya won the large battle of minds that was going on in that hectic mess that people called a Gillian. She continued on - just trying to make sure she didn't end up as part of the mindless moaning of the Hollows that now made up her form. She soon evolved into an Adjuchas and that was where her journey ended when she was invited to join the Arrancar - Emya jumped at the offer only to find it wasn't much of what she hoped as almost every Arrancar she met was cold or at the very least annoying - and she had been stuck as a healer, although she couldn't complain about that much. Powers & Abilities *'Spiritual Awareness': As a spiritual being, Emya is capable of sensing other spiritual beings, her ability to do so was more pronounced than others, and the range of her senses stretched the entire radius of Las Noches. *' ': The equivelant to the Shinigami's Flash Step, Emya was proficient with its use and made use of it frequently in and out of combat as it allowed her to minimize the time she spent away from more important things. In combat situations she primarily used Sonído to flee from opponents. *' ': While not on the level of other Arrancar in its use, Emya is capable of using the Cero to attack those that threaten her, it is green in colour and her preferred method of firing is by forming it on the tip of her left index finger. *' ': Emya is a master when it comes to utilizing the Bala, hardened spiritual pressure that is fired like a bullet. Emya was capable of forming the Bala exceedingly quickly and could fire them off in rapid succession to overwhelm targets. They packed less power than the average Bala but came with with the unique ability to momentarily stun those hit by it with a burst of spiritual energy that resembled an electrical discharge across the body. Her Bala was ice blue in colour and she most often fired it with her right hand though she was capable of using either hand. *' ': The ability to tear open a hole in the dimensional fabric, allowing travel between worlds. Emya was capable of using this ability. *' ': Refers to the hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Emya's Hierro was much stronger than most Arrancar, even rivaling some Espada, to the point that she would often boast that her own Hierro was better than 's. While Emya's Hierro was never proven to be better, she showed the ability to take extreme amounts of punishment which assists in her role as doctor and medic to other Arrancar. The best example of her Hierro's strength was in battle against the Shinigami Sierra Alvarado who delivered a full-powered strike to Emya that resulted in little more than a scratch when the same strike had effortlessly destroyed to other Arrancar just moments before. *' ': An ability that allows the Arrancar to sense Spiritual Pressure, Emya activated this ability by forming a cross in the air with her finger. Zanpakūto Nieblas Curativas (治癒霧 (ヒーリングミスト), Hīringumisuto; Spanish for "Healing Mists", Japanese for "Healing Mist"): Emya's Zanpakūto takes the form of a chokutō - a type of Japanese sword with a straightened blade. The sword has a very simple design with the hilt being a pure white as is it's sheath. The sword is commonly worn on the back of Emya's waist and held in by her sash. Which means it often needs to be readjusted so that it doesn't fall out thanks to the fact it isn't the most secure place for a sword to sit. *' ': Its release command is "Reverse Death" (死を逆転, Shi o Gyakuten): When Nieblas Curativas is released, the sword become a mass of green energy which eventually disperses as a green cloud of mist which engulfs Emya. The mist slowly dissipates to reveal that Emya has transformed. The small tiara-like mask remnants have extended much further. Initially two separate needle-point pieces run down her face - coming down in front of her eyes and continuing on until they reach her cheeks. A smooth face plate-like mask covers Emya's mouth reaching from just below her nose all the way down to her chin - the face plate reached under her chin and covers her neck - reaching around to the sides of it as well, which helps hide her Hollow hole. The mask is something reminiscent of the masks used by doctors when operating on a patient. Emya's upper clothing is removed and replaced by a smoothed white carapace-like armouring that covers her front and back and the upper parts of her arms - all the way to her hands. The back has two large wings extending from it - although the wings don't actually move and are basically there for cosmetic appearance. On her hands the material that covers her upper arms extend out and covers the pattern of the bones in the hand extending up in thin lines up to the knuckles and over to the fingers (and thumbs) themselves. The small thin material extends off like needle tipped finger nails. Resurrección Special Ability: Her physical abilities increase dramatically whilst also granting her several abilities from which she can only use in her released state. *'Sky Writing' (空中文字, Kūchūmoji): With the needle-like extensions on her fingers granted by her Resurrección, Emya is able to etch glowing symbols into the air itself which is how she activates the abilities of her Resurrección form, as if inciting spells. *'Luz Alzar' (ルス・レイズ, Rusu Reizu; "raised light"): Emya activates this ability by forming a symbol of a cross in the air. Four large cylinder-like pillars of rock will appear around the target of this ability in the same cross shape that Emya would have formed in the air. As soon as the pillars reach there peak, which is about twelve feet high. They will begin to emit a green light which then forms a ring like symbol around the target and rays of green light will shine upwards - slowly coating the target in a healing glow which will heal the majority of wounds one can suffer. *'Rayo de la Luz' (レイ・デ・ラ・ルス, Reyu de ra Rusu; "ray of the light"): This ability is activated when Emya forms a cross followed with an X on top of it. A circular ring appears above the intended target and a group of orbs fall out of the ring - spiraling down on the target - they will eventually come down to a point and enters the target's stomach. A glowing outline will cover the target, healing any and all internal ailments on the target - being they actual internal wounds or poisonous effects. *'Vigilante Escudo' (ビジラント・シルド, Bijiranto Shirudo; "vigilant shield"): Activated when Emya forms a spiral pattern with both hands (two symbols). The ability will start with the ground erecting up to surround it's target covering over the target like an egg shell. The erected earth will crumble apart to reveal a large barrier of Spiritual Energy has arose to replace it. The barrier is transparent meaning that people can see through both sides of it while it has a light-green tinge to it and the barrier has the visual appearance of a group of hexagons all linked together. The barrier is very powerful on it's own and does take a lot of effort to smash but a concentrated effort and continuous attack on a single spot will eventually wear it down - and one hole in the barrier causes the whole thing to crumble apart. Category:Fanon Character Category:Female Category:Anarquía Category:Antagonists Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels